The little brother he never had
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Gir is human and can't remember who he is. He's lost but is soon found by Dib who lets him stay at his house for awhile. No, Dib does NOT fall in love with him. LAST CHAPTER IS UP! :P
1. Little brother

It's dark out. Raining. He has no idea who he is, where he is, or where he came from. It's pretty frightening for him. Little does he know that twenty four hours from this day he was a robot, but now he is a human child. His name is "GIR". He had bright blue eyes and black hair. He seemed to be about five years old. He had on a bright blue t-shirt that stood out.

That night, a boy named "Dib" was walking with his sister. He had just eaten at Bloaty's Pizza Hog and was now in a pretty good mood. But as he was walking, he had caught sight of the little boy.

"Hey!", Dib called, "Are you lost?"

GIR nodded.

"What's your name?" Dib asked the little boy who he couldn't even recognize as the obnoxious little robot.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything and now I'm lost." GIR said.

"You can stay with us for the night." Dib said. Gaz, his sister, punched him in the arm.

"You can't just let random people stay at our house!" Gaz yelled.

"But he's so little! And It'll only be for one night."

"Yeah…" she said. "Then It'll be two nights. Then It'll be five months then… do whatever. I'll meet you at the house."

As Gaz proceeded down the block, Dib bent down so his eyes met with GIR's.

GIR's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Dib asked him. GIR nodded.

Dib walked alongside GIR to the house. Professor Membrane, Dib's father, was not at home then.

"What would you like to eat?" Dib asked the little child.

"Waffles!" GIR said.

Dib sighed and put two waffles in the toaster.

"Would you like to watch TV?" Dib asked.

"Yup." GIR said and sat on the couch next to Dib. Dib handed him the remote and he turned to the Angry Monkey show.

Dib only knew one person- or robot that ever liked that show. Zim's little sidekick. But Dib thought that Zim's sidekick was… dead. And he had no idea where Zim was. The Tallests had Zim turned human. But he thought that they had GIR destroyed. So he didn't suspect a thing. And GIR didn't even know who he was.

"So you don't remember your name?" Dib asked GIR.

"Nope." he said.

"Can I give you a name for now?" Dib asked. GIR nodded.

Dib thought for awhile.

"Do you like the name… Max?" Dib asked him.

"Yup." GIR…- or Max said, nodding.

"It looks like your waffles are ready." Dib said as two nice warm waffles popped out of the toaster. Waffles were perfect for a cold rainy night like this one.

Dib gave "Max" two waffles on a plate along with a bottle of syrup.

"Do you need anything else?" Dib asked as GIR began to smile at the warmth of his waffles.

"Nope." he said.

"Are you okay with sleeping on the couch?" Dib asked. GIR nodded.

"I'm tired." he said, walking to the couch and falling asleep immediately.

Dib sighed and put a blanket over GIR. Then he, himself went to bed.

But Dib woke up at about 3:00 am to some pretty weird noises. He went into the living room and found GIR sleeping on the floor and shaking a little.

"…Max…wake up…" Dib said, shaking him awake.

"Wuh- what happened?" GIR asked sleepily.

"I don't know. But I think you fell off of the couch." Dib said.

GIR rubbed his eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I woke you up." he said.

Dib smiled.

"Don't worry about it!" he said.

Then Gaz came out of her room with a baseball bat.

"ALRIGHT I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER-"

"It's alright, Gaz. It's just us." Dib said.

"'us?' I told you not to bring that little kid home." Gaz said.

"No. You said 'do whatever'"

"Well can you guys shut up? SOME PEOPLE WANT TO SLEEP AT 3:00 AM!" Gaz screamed.

Dib sighed.

"Whatever." he said as Gaz walked away.

GIR got back onto the couch, curled up and fell asleep.

Dib went right back into his room but it took him awhile to go back to sleep.

About four hours later, Dib woke up and saw that GIR was still sleeping. It was a Friday morning but Dib had decided to stay home to keep GIR/Max company.

Dib went into the kitchen and made waffles and bacon. The smell of breakfast woke GIR up.

GIR walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, awaiting warm waffles and bacon. It's kind of weird that he could remember his favorite foods but not his own name.

"Hey, Max? Do you mind if we go shopping at Wal-mart later? I think you're going to need some things as long as you're staying here." Dib said.

"That's fine." GIR said as Dib handed him waffles and bacon.

"Oh. And I'm sorry- I never even introduced myself! I'm Dib." Dib said.

"I like that name." GIR said. Dib smiled.

"Wanna go to the arcade or something later?" Dib asked.

"Okay." GIR said, taking a bite of his bacon.

Gaz came out of her room with a tangled mess of hair.

"Dib, get rid of that stupid kid. I don't want to see him here tomorrow, understand?" she said.

"Yes. I understand. But there is no way I'm going to listen to my little sister who doesn't even have a heart." Dib said, as GIR's eyes began to tear up.

"I…I'm sorry." GIR said to Gaz. He felt so bad now.

Dib noticed that tears were now running down GIR's cheeks.

"It's okay, dude. Gaz is just being a butthead. That's all!" Dib said.

Gaz wanted to slap Dib so badly but she didn't want a little kid to witness the death of her own brother.

GIR sniffled and gave Dib a hug. At this point, they both needed one.

"Well, I'm going to skool," Gaz said, putting a brush through her hair a couple of times.

"Well, bye." Dib said as Gaz angrily slammed the door.

Dib messed up GIR's hair just for fun.

"We're gonna go to Wal-mart in a bit, okay? I'm gonna go get ready." Dib said, walking to his room.

GIR put on his shoes and sat on the couch.

Why could he remember everything except for his past?

"Okay. Let's go." Dib said, grabbing about fifty dollar bills and putting them in his pocket.

When they arrived at Wal-mart, Dib got a basket. He knew he was going to buy a lot of stuff.

By the time they were done, Dib had bought about ten new outfits for GIR. And he had bought a box of Cheez-it's, Cocoa Puffs, two boxes of Eggo waffles, and chocolate bubble gum.

By the time they were home, Gaz was home from skool. It was about 2:30 and Dib and GIR were hungry.

Dib got out his cell phone and ordered pizza.

"Know what…?" Dib said, after the pizza guy came and gave them their pizza.

"What?" GIR asked.

"You're like the little brother I never had." Dib said with a smile.

**REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! IT'S THE EASIEST THING TO DO! JUST CLICK THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON! TELL MEH IF THE STORY NEEDS TO BE CLARIFIED! TELL MEEEEEEEEEE! 3**


	2. Master I mean big brother?

GIR smiled. And took a slice of pizza.

"Do you still wanna go to the arcade, dude?" Dib asked. GIR nodded.

Gaz walked into the kitchen and ate a slice of pizza in two bites.

"Hey do you want to go to the arcade with us?" Dib offered.

"Nope." Gaz said, walking to the couch and playing a handheld video game.

When they were done eating pizza, they walked to the arcade. And when they were done playing at the arcade, it was about 6:00pm.

"What do you want for dinner?" Dib asked as they were walking home.

"I want tacos." GIR said.

"Alrighty then." Dib said. "Do you want to make them or go to the Krazy Taco and order them?"

"I want to go to the Krazy Taco, Mastah." GIR said.

"Master?" Dib asked as GIR realized his mistake. GIR smiled.

"Sorry. I… I didn't mean to call you that. I dunno why I did." GIR said.

They began to walk into the direction of the Krazy Taco. After they ordered they sat at a table and waited for their number to be called.

"Would you like to come to skool with me on Monday? You could go to a kindergarten class." Dib said as GIR sipped his fountain drink.

"Yup." GIR said.

"And you can meet some of the people I know." Dib said. He was now friends with Zim since he was turned human and won't bring death to all humans.

"That sounds like fun." GIR said.

"You could meet Zita, and that old kid, and Zim…"

GIR's eyes widened at the name 'Zim'.

Dib noticed.

"What is it?" Dib asked.

"Um… nothing… but I'm starting to get a headache." GIR said as their number, 34, was called.

They picked up their food and sat at the table again.

As GIR ate his taco, he was wearing a 'thinking face.' he was trying to remember something.

He remembered…nothing.

When they were finished eating, they went home and it was about 7:15.

GIR still had a headache.

"Hey, Dib." Gaz called as she walked into the room.

"What?" he asked, sitting on the couch next to GIR.

"Dad's coming home tomorrow which means if he finds out you're keeping him here-"

"He won't." Dib said.

"And how could he not find out?" Gaz asked.

"Maybe… um… maybe Zim will let him stay over tomorrow."

GIR's headache got worse when Dib said that.

"Maybe he should just live with Zim instead. Problem solved." Gaz said.

"No way! He's already getting used to living here and he's my little brother." Dib said.

"No. No, Dib. No he's not. Just because you let him stay here does not make him your little brother. You're not his legal guardian. Take him to an orphanage or something."

"What kind of person would I be then?" Dib asked. "There's always room for one more in our family. If mom were still here-"

"Well, mom's not here! And it's all your fault!"

"Listen, I was only four! It's partially your fault as well that she's gone!" Dib said.

Gaz ran into her room and slammed the door.

Dib looked over at GIR. He was asleep.

Dib watched TV until he fell asleep at about 4am.

When he woke up, it was 11:45 am. In fifteen minutes, his dad was coming home.

He woke GIR up.

"Hey, Max, get ready, I'm gonna call my buddy Zim and see if you can stay over his house for the night, okay?"

GIR nodded and put his shoes on while Dib called Zim. Reluctantly, Zim said that he could stay over.

About ten minutes later, Dib and GIR walked up to Zim's house. The gnomes were normal and Zim's ship was taken away, along with everything else and Zim thought that included his SIR.

GIR's headache came back.

Dib rang the doorbell and after ringing it twice, Zim answered.

"Thank you so much." Dib said before he left, "You just saved my booty."

After Dib left, GIR sat on the couch and turned to the Angry Monkey show.

It reminded Zim of GIR. Too bad Zim would never see his SIR again, right? But his SIR was closer than he thought. Five feet away to be exact.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Zim asked.

"Waffles please." GIR said, his head throbbing unbearably.

Zim hadn't used the waffle iron since the day they took GIR away.

"Okay." he said putting a mix in the waffle iron. He used a recipe that GIR had made a long time ago.

"Are you okay?" he asked GIR, whose face was red as he held his head.

"I-I'm fine." GIR said.

"Does your head hurt?" Zim asked. GIR nodded.

Zim handed him a Tylenol and a glass of water.

"Thank you." GIR said as he took the pill.

Zim smiled and brought GIR his waffles. GIR loved those waffles. But oddly, they made his headache a little worse.

Every time he looked over at Zim, the pain in his head was excruciating.

That's not normal. Even GIR knew that.

"Is your headache any better?" Zim asked. Well, it was until Zim started talking again. But GIR's head really hurt and now it seemed nothing could stop the pain.

It's because GIR was trying to remember something. He didn't know what but there was SOMETHING that he knew he should remember but couldn't.

GIR nodded anyway.

Zim knew he was lying but whatever. After about an hour with GIR/Max, he Zim felt like he was with someone he had known for a long time.

Now that Zim was human, he had black hair and red eyes but he still wore the contacts to skool because people would still say he looked 'strange' or 'albino'.

GIR's headache continued. Even when he stopped trying to remember his past, he still knew his mind wanted to know.

Then he fell asleep, not even realizing it. That's when he finally began to remember a little.

_Two tall green aliens stood above a smaller alien and a robot. Who are they?_

_They carelessly stab the alien's arm with a needle and walk away, taking the robot, who apparently didn't want to leave. They took the robot to their ship. The ship was full of things like computers and a smaller ship that they called a voot._

"_We can't take off." The voice of one alien, who was piloting the ship said._

"_Why not?" asked one of the taller aliens._

"_There's a little too much weight on the ship. You've gotta get rid of some of this crap!"_

_The two tall aliens began to talk to each other as the robot looked at them with a clueless look. _

"_Okay. But if we leave him, we should have him human too."_

"_But he might help Zim plot against us." Said one tall alien._

"_Well, we could just wipe his memory of anything related to the mission and everyone he knows." said the other. They laughed maniacally as the dream, which was clearly a memory from the past, faded out._

GIR slowly woke up. He was quite confused. That was TOO vivid to be a normal dream. Who were all of those aliens? Who was that robot with eyes that were big and blue and reminded him of his own? AND GIR WANTED ANSWERS! But he didn't know who to ask… he didn't know who he knew… every person on this planet was a stranger… who could he trust? But he heard the two aliens mention Zim in his dream. Did he know Zim before? But maybe it wasn't a memory. He didn't see HIMSELF in that dream. But it seemed so real, as if he could press a 'playback' button and watch it all over again.

Zim looked over at him.

"It's three thirty. Do you still want lunch?" Zim asked. GIR shook his head. He was too lost in his thoughts to eat.

_Who am I? _he thought to himself, then turned to the TV.

Believe it or not, Max actually felt comfortable in this unfamiliar place. Even though he wasn't tired, he wanted to sleep.

So he did.

But this time the flashback seemed brutal.

And he woke up in tears, startling Zim.

It was about midnight by then.

"A-ARE YOU OKAY?" Zim asked as Max began to hyperventilate as tears fell down his cheeks.

No answer.

"MAX ANSWER ME! ARE YOU OKAY?"

GIR began to mumble so quietly, whatever he was saying was incomprehensible.

"MAX!"

GIR stopped mumbling and began to cry.

Zim came over and put GIR in his lap.

"Okay. What's wrong?" he asked as GIR continued to cry. GIR put his face in Zim's shirt and screamed. Zim almost wanted to cry himself. That weak high-pitched scream reminded him too much of his SIR that he had lost not even a week ago.

GIR stopped crying a little and sniffled. He didn't say anything though.

"Do you need anything?" Zim asked.

GIR shook his head. And curled up. In about ten minutes, he was asleep again. But he didn't have any weird dreams at all.

And when he woke up, it was the next day. Sunday.

And the doorbell rang. It was Dib!

GIR ran up and hugged him. He had woken up in a pretty good mood.

Dib thanked Zim once again and left with GIR.

"What do you want to do today?" Dib asked as GIR sat on the couch.

GIR shrugged.

"Do you just want to stay home?" he asked. GIR nodded.

"Okay then." Dib said, turning on the TV.

Dib picked up GIR and sat him on his lap.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" he asked. GIR nodded. He sure was being quiet.

"…well pick one. They're right over there." he said, pointing to a shelf of movies.

"Yes, mastah." GIR said, making his mistake once again. Dib noticed but didn't say anything.

GIR pulled out a movie and handed it to Dib. Dib looked at it.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yup!" GIR said. Dib put in the movie…

It was New Moon.

In the middle of the movie, GIR fell asleep while his head rested on Dib's shoulder. Dib couldn't move because it would probably wake GIR up.

So Dib fell asleep. He woke up to something cold and sticky in his face. It was wet. Some kind of liquid.

Gaz had thrown soda at him.

"DI-IB! HE WENT TOO CLOSE TO ME AGAIN! IF YOU WANT TO KEEP HIM HERE, CONTROL HIM!" Gaz yelled.

Dib glanced over at GIR where he was being attacked by flesh-eating robot stuffed animals.

Dib ran over and kicked them away.

GIR had tears in his eyes.

"Master… big brother…, sister doesn't like me… I was just getting up to get water b-but she was in the kitchen too and she told me that I was standing to close to her so I moved away then she said I was still to close to her so she had her toys attack me…" GIR said.

"Are you hurt?" Dib asked. GIR nodded.

"My arm hurts and it's crying." GIR said. He'd never seen blood before?

Dib saw a big gash in GIR's arm.

"Gaz, I told you not to use your flesh-eating toys on people!" Dib said, going to the bathroom and getting rubbing alcohol.

"It'll only hurt a bit." he told GIR as he hid behind the couch.

"No. It really hurts already." GIR said.

"…Max… if you don't want it to get infected, get over here." Dib said.

GIR saluted Dib. Dib found that strange. But GIR walked over, held his arm out, and cringed.

He almost screamed at how much it burned.

"Master… it-…it hurts.." GIR said as tears filled his eyes.

Dib wrapped a large bandage around GIR's arm.

"Does it still hurt?" Dib asked.

"A lot." GIR said, sounding nasal.

"Would ice cream make it better?" Dib asked with a smile. GIR nodded.

GIR sat at the table while Dib started to make ice cream cones. He put in three scoops of chocolate ice cream, fudge, whipped cream, and a cherry.

GIR loved it! After he finished it, he gave Dib a hug.

"Thank you, master." he told him with a sweet smile.


	3. Help me remember you!

(It's hard to type 'cause I hurt my left index finger using a potato peeler… so…much…blood! Gosh…it hurts so bad…jeez…)

"Aww… how STUPID!" Gaz screamed at the two.

"Oh, SHUT UP, GAZ!" Dib screamed.

Dib wished he hadn't said that.

Gaz glared at him. She kicked him in the leg and he fell down.

GIR watched in horror as Gaz continued to bring severe pain upon Dib.

"Sis! STOP!" GIR screamed.

Gaz didn't stop.

"NEVER…TALK…TO ME LIKE THAT…AGAIN!" Gaz shouted as she made Dib's nose bleed.

"GAZ STOP!" GIR yelled, opening a can of Pepsi and tossing it in her face.

Gaz turned around and glared at him as Dib caught his breath.

She ran into her room and slammed the door.

"I-I'm sorry…" Dib said.

GIR sat on the couch and fell asleep after a bit.

He woke up to s beautiful Monday morning. He would be starting Skool today and he didn't want ANYTHING to mess it up. But just as he hoped nothing would mess up his day, he began to feel hot. But he was shaking. And he felt nauseous. Great. Just perfect.

And he started coughing. Dib heard this and came out of his room, dressed for skool.

Then he saw how sick GIR looked.

"…Max… you feeling okay?" Dib asked. GIR nodded.

"I'm f-fine." he said, holding back a sneeze. Dib put his hand over GIR's head.

"Yup. You definitely have a fever… sorry dude, you won't be starting skool today."

"BUT I'M FINE!" GIR said. "I PROMISE!"

"I'm sorry, dude. But I'll stay home with you again if it makes you feel any better." Dib said.

"…but I want to go to skool…" GIR said.

That was before he had to simultaneously run to the bathroom. He came back out five minutes later.

"O-okay… I'll stay home then." he said.

Dib ran his hand through GIR's curly hair a couple of times. GIR was sweaty.

"Do you want anything?" Dib asked him.

"Juice." GIR said.

Dib got out some apple juice and poured it in a cup with ice. He handed it to GIR.

"Need anything else?" Dib asked.

"Nope." GIR said taking his juice to the couch.

Then Gaz walked into the room, ready for skool. And as always, with an angry expression on her face.

"DIB! Please, I'm begging you, you loser, take that STUPID kid to an orphanage because after skool if I see his stupid, happy little face, I'M GONNA DO SOMETHING!"

Dib scoffed.

"Name one reason why he can't live here."

"…Because I already have two family members to hate. Adding another won't help." Gaz said.

"Y-yes it will Gaz! I'm sorry if you hate us but… I'm not going to let him go to the orphanage, where nobody cares about him… plus, he's sick and he needs me." he said as GIR's tears started to come again.

"NONONO! She doesn't mean it, Max! Aww…" Dib said when GIR started sobbing.

GIR went over to the couch and cried himself to sleep. And when he woke up, Gaz was home from skool… but where was Dib?

GIR was feeling a lot better but he still had a fever. But he went outside anyway to look for Dib.

"DIB!" he called out into the empty backyard. The weather was overcast.

No answer.

He went back into the house.

"Gaz… where's Dib?"

"Oh…Dib? He went to… That park..." she said, giving him a map from Mapquest.

"But it's… eight miles away…" GIR said.

"Yeah, b-but he went there and… he wants you to meet him there." Gaz said, "You better hurry!"

GIR believed her. He took her map and ran out the door.

Gaz laughed. Dib was really in the shower and he didn't come out for another twenty minutes.

"Where's Max?" he asked Gaz when he came out.

"He's in the other bathroom." she said.

"No he's not. The door's open and no one's in there." Dib said.

"Oh, yeah, he hates you now so he left." she said.

"YOU LIAR!"

"He left, sorry."

Dib ran out the door and looked around for GIR.

Meanwhile, GIR was only halfway done walking and he was four miles from the house.

Then it started to rain. So his map got all soggy. Now he was lost. Gaz probably knew it would rain or she wouldn't have given him a map. But after about another hour, the rain stopped and the sun began to peek through the clouds.

He finally did find the park. It was a nice park. It had a public pool and everything. GIR looked everywhere for Dib until he reached the pool. He passed up a sign that said, 'No lifeguard on duty! CAUTION!'.

He didn't read it.

Well, apparently, only two people were in the pool. They were playing with a beach ball.

But as GIR turned around, he tripped and fell into twelve feet of water. He felt himself touch the bottom. But as he slowly floated back upward, his eyes closed.

After about fifteen minutes of not being conscious, he began to hear a voice in his head. Was he going crazy?

_Max, _it said, _wake up! Please! I love you as if you were my little brother and I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you._

GIR did as he was told…and he woke up in Dib's arms. He was still at the park.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" Dib said.

"I-I'm so sorry…" GIR said.

"Sorry? Don't be sorry! Gaz just…"

"Hates me…" GIR said.

"No! nobody hates you! She's just…like that." Dib said.

Just then, GIR went back to sleep. He had yet, another weird dream.

_The robot… he's not very happy with the tall aliens… but they put a needle in his arm too! Then they took him out of the ship, along with a couple of computers. The aliens… had referred to the robot as 'GIR' before they threw him out._

_That poor little robot… started to cry…_

And the dream ended there.

GIR woke up at the house. Dib must've carried him home.

Dib was asleep next to GIR on the couch.

GIR looked at Dib.

"I'm…sorry…" GIR said, getting up and walking out the door. He just felt he was piling Dib with stress and Gaz hated him. He was on his way… to Zim's house.

"What are you doing here at 11pm? Where's Dib?" Zim asked.

"I…I just…um…I wanted to know if I could stay here… instead of at Dib's house." GIR said.

"Listen, Max, you can't just…"

Zim stopped talking when he saw that Max was about to cry.

"I-I understand… I just was worried that I was a little too much for Dib and… Gaz hates me but I guess I'll have to go back to their house then."

GIR felt a tug on his shirt. He turned back to Zim.

"Know what? You can stay here but I'm calling Dib TOMORROW, okay?"

"Please don't! he'll be so mad at me!" GIR said.

He walked into Zim's house and sat on the couch. He began to cough.

"W-wait… you're sick aren't you? that's why Dib stayed home today! How am I supposed to take care of you?" Zim asked.

"I'm fine… I just need to rest." GIR said, falling asleep, fearing he would have another odd dream.

He didn't.

When he woke up, Zim was still asleep even though it was 1:00pm.

GIR was curious. And he wanted to examine the WHOLE house. So he went into the kitchen. There was a toilet in there. The toilet had no water and it looked like there was something in there. So GIR hopped inside, as weird as it sounds, and flushed himself down.

And there was a lab down there. With only one computer.

GIR turned on the computer. It ran a scan through GIR.

"Object identified as GIR. Race: human. Height: two feet, eleven inches. Weight: 28 pounds, seven ounces." the computer said. Then sighed. "You're underweight. Here's a sandwich." it said pulling out a ham and cheese sandwich.

"No thanks…wait…G-GIR?" he asked.

"Positive." the computer said.

"Who am I?" GIR asked.

"GIR." the computer said.

"NONONO! WHO IS GIR? IF MY NAME IS GIR… TELL ME ABOUT MY PAST!"

"Negative." the computer said.

"Negative? If you know my name, you must know my past…" GIR said.

"Positive."

"THEN TELL ME!"

"Negative."

GIR's face turned to a deep crimson.

And his eyes turned red.

"Tell me!" he said in a threatening voice, then his eyes turned back to blue.

"GIR. A SIR unit. Made from 100% recycled metal. Assigned to invader Zim to gather information to find Earth's weaknesses before the armada comes. Unfortunately, the Tallests confided that the whole mission was fake and their plan to get rid of Zim. So they turned him human and took away everything he owned. Including you. But by the looks of it, they left you here and just turned you human as well. And they must've wiped your memory."

"I-I don't understand." GIR said.

"Don't you get it? Ugh. Zim is the reason that you exist and he thinks you're dead." the computer said, "You know how happy he'll be to know you're still alive?"

"B-but I don't… remember him…" GIR said.

"So?"

GIR walked back up the toilet and to his surprise, Zim was still asleep. But when GIR sat on the couch, Zim woke up.

And he looked like he was about to cry.

"Z-Zim what's wrong?" GIR asked.

"Nothing… I was just thinking about someone…I used to know."

GIR was going to have to find a way to tell Zim who he was.

"You used to be an… alien, right?" GIR asked.

"W-WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Zim asked.

"Not much." GIR said.

"Tell me what you know." Zim said. "And how you know it!"

"Well… it's a little hard to explain… what if I told you that… someone or something that you thought was dead… is still alive right now?"

Zim looked up.

"You mean…GIR? He's alive? Where is he?" Zim asked.

"less than five feet away from you." GIR said.

Zim looked around and behind himself.

"I don't see him." Zim said. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No." GIR said. "No, mastah."

"Master? I'm not your master." Zim said.

"Yes. You're my master… and my name is GIR." GIR said.

Zim thought for awhile.

"If you're GIR… then what does the 'G' stand for?" he asked, thinking GIR would give some kind of guess.

"I…don't…know…!" GIR said. Zim's eyes widened.

"What's your favorite food?" Zim asked.

"Either waffles or tacos I guess." GIR said.

"Favorite animal?"

"Piggy."

Zim thought for a bit. Max couldn't have been his little robot…

"What's your favorite show?" Zim asked. He was pretty sure that since there were so many shows on the air, Max would probably say something like Spongebob.

"The Angry Monkey show." GIR said.

Zim gasped. He didn't know how to react to this.

"But… how do you remember me?" he asked. "I thought you had forgotten everything."

"I don't remember you. Your computer told me a little bit about you." GIR said.

"And what were you doing in my lab?"

"Nothing really. But the tall aliens… they wiped my memory so I can't remember you or the mission… whatever the mission is…"

"I'm confused!" Zim said.

"Me too." GIR said. As Zim walked over to the phone.

"What are you doing?" GIR asked.

"I'm calling Dib. I'm sorry but some part of me doesn't want to believe you. Why would the Tallests leave you behind?"

"…because there was too much mass on the ship that I was in! they even said so themselves." GIR said.

"So you DO remember?" Zim asked as he slowly started to dial Dib's number.

"Only a little bit." GIR said.

"oh. Okay." Zim said.

"But do you think you… can help me get my memory back?" GIR asked.

"I-I guess I can help…" Zim said, putting the phone down.

"Thank you…master," GIR said.


	4. Dead?

Zim got up and went into another room. He came back with something.

A scrapbook!

"Maybe this will jog your memory." Zim said opening up the scrapbook. The first picture was of GIR wearing his dog disguise and chasing a squirrel.

"Is that…me?" GIR asked. Zim nodded and flipped a page with two pictures. One of GIR eating donuts and one of him riding on Dib's head.

"Wait… I knew Dib?" GIR asked. Zim nodded.

"He used to be our enemy." Zim said as his cell phone rang.

"H-hello?" he answered.

On the phone was Dib. And he appeared to be sobbing.

"H-have you seen Max? I can't find him anywhere!" Dib said.

Zim covered the bottom end of the phone and turned to GIR.

"It's Dib! What do I say?" he whispered.

"Please don't tell him I'm here!" GIR said, "He'll be so angry with me."

Zim went back to talking on the phone.

"He… he's…in a better place…" Zim said. GIR's eyes widened.

"Don't tell him that!" GIR whispered. Zim continued to fib.

"Yup. He passed just this morning. I was surprised at the hospital bill though. His…funeral?…uh… I'm not sure I can afford…-"

He turned to GIR.

"Now what?" he asked. GIR shrugged.

He resumed talking to Dib.

"NO YOU DON'T HAVE TO PAY FOR FUNERAL COSTS! I-I GOT IT COVERED, OKAY?" Zim said. Then there was a pause because Dib was talking- and crying on the other line.

"Dib… stop crying… GIR- um… I mean Max is just fine…" Zim said.

Then even GIR could hear Dib say through the phone, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S FINE? HE'S DEAD!"(that's what I said when my dog died…)

GIR actually felt like crying now. His big brother… thought he was dead… but he wasn't really his big brother. But he was pretty close. He could now hear Dib crying on the other line. But If Dib got mad at him for leaving like that… GIR wouldn't be too happy.

"D-don't worry…buddy…friend…dude… um… I'll arrange the funeral in a couple… years…NO NOT NEXT WEEK! NO! UH…PLEASE JUST…JUST LET ME WORRY ABOUT IT!" Zim said and hung up with an exasperated sigh.

"…the things I do for you…" Zim said turning to GIR.

GIR just put on a fake smile.

Zim resumed flipping through the scrapbook as he sat back down next to GIR.

The next picture was of GIR and Zim eating sandwiches. And the one after that was of GIR wearing a sombrero.

Before they knew it, GIR was asleep. Finally. Zim had some time to think things over.

He couldn't call the Tallests.

He couldn't believe GIR had turned human- and on top of that didn't remember him.

Dib thinks that GiR's dead.

Zim thought that GIR was dead.

Now Zim's just confusing himself.

After GIR had woken up, the phone rang again. Zim answered it. And it was Dib.

"Well," Dib said, "I checked the 50 nearest hospitals and not a single one has record of him dying."

Zim didn't know what to say.

"I…I-I-I-I-I-…I…" he stuttered.

"Well…?" Dib asked. "He did die…right?"

"N-not…exactly…" Zim said.

"WHAT HAPPENED THEN? YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS DON'T YOU?"

"…maybe…er…um…no I…-I don't know where he uh…is…" Zim said.

"Then why did you tell me he was dead?"

"I dunno…" Zim said.

GIR couldn't take it anymore. He could hear Dib crying on the other line.

He ran over and grabbed the phone.

"Dib! DIB! It's me! I'm fine!"

Zim snatched it back. There was no way he was going to let GIR slip away from him again.

"Listen…Dib… okay, I lied. He's here but please let him stay here!"

"No," Dib said, "Max lives with me."

"Then why did he run away?" Zim asked even though GIR had told him the truth.

Dib didn't answer for awhile.

"…Probably because of Gaz. She's heartless."

"Well, wouldn't you want him to stay AWAY from Gaz?"

"…Yes but-"

"Then he's staying with me!" Zim said hanging up.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dib.

He immediately walked in without a 'hello.'

Dib was about to pick GIR up but Zim stood between them.

"Listen, Dib… there's something I need to tell you…"

"No need." Dib said walking around Zim and picking up GIR. He quickly walked out the door. Zim followed.

"Dib!" He said, putting his arm on Dib's shoulder to get his attention.

Dib began to run. He ran to his house and locked the door behind him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked GIR.

Then, without an answer, he did something that surprised even himself.

He smacked GIR on his bottom. GIR's face turned red and he began to sniffle. The sniffles turned to sobs and the sobs turned to tears.

Dib picked GIR back up. He felt so bad for him. He rocked him a little as if he were a baby. But instead of throwing a tantrum, GIR gave Dib a hug.

"I-I'm sorry, big brother…" GIR said, still crying.

"I-it's okay…" Dib said as GIR cried into his shirt.

Now what did Zim want to tell him?


	5. hated

"Max…please stop crying…" Dib said as he rocked him, "I'm not mad at you. You just really scared me."

GIR stopped crying when they heard a knock at the door. Dib reluctantly opened it after putting GIR down.

It was Zim.

"Listen, Dib, I-"

"Why did you want him to stay with you?" Dib asked, "I thought you were fine with him staying with me."

"Because… do you… do you remember GIR? My robot slave?" Zim asked.

"Yes…I'm sorry that you lost him." Dib said.

"N-no" Zim said, "He's alive."

"THAT'S GREAT! …where is he?" Dib asked.

"Well, uh, you didn't let me finish. He's alive and they turned him human. And you found him…"

"You mean Max is…GIR? He-he can't be!" Dib said, then he thought of what Max and GIR had in common.

They both liked waffles.

They both watched the Angry Monkey show.

They both had blue eyes.

They both had a sensitive heart.

They both liked tacos.

They were both always happy.

That WAS, in fact GIR.

"Now please let me have him back." Zim said with a sigh. He got onto his knees, "Please…" he said.

"I think that the only fair thing to do would be to let HIM decide." Dib said.

"O-okay." Zim said. "That seems fair."

Dib put GIR in between them and they both took about four steps back.

"Now GIR," Zim said, "You get to choose who you're going to stay with. After you walk up to one of us, there's no going back."

GIR nodded and thought for awhile.

He took multiple looks at both of them.

"GIR!" Zim called, "I know you don't remember me but I've always been there for you!"

GIR began to walk towards Zim.

"GIR!" Dib called, making GIR stop walking, "GIR! You wouldn't leave your big brother, would you? After I saved your life twice?"

He began to walk towards Dib now.

"G-GIR! Please! I'll be your best friend…" Zim begged.

GIR walked closer to Dib. And he gave him a hug.

"I think we both know who won today…" Dib said to Zim.

"I don't understand… GIR… if it weren't for me, you wouldn't even exist… how could you just turn me down like that?" Zim asked.

"Because…Dib is the only person I really know. He's like my big brother." GIR said.

"Oh. I understand." Zim said, then held out his hand and shook GIR's.

"Although you may not remember me, thank you for your services in the past, GIR. Without you, I would surely be a wreck." Zim said as he walked out the door. As soon as he got home, Zim was sitting on the couch, looking at the scrapbook that was lying on the couch. As he finished looking through, his human tears stained almost every page. Why? Why did this have to happen to him?

He let his pain turn to anger. He threw the book across the room so it hit the wall. Then he turned on the TV. The angry monkey was on. Zim stared at the monkey. Remembering how GIR used to watch it every day. Now Zim just felt hated of all things. GIR was like a little brother to him too. But GIR just didn't understand.


	6. I remember you!

Meanwhile, GIR was at Dib's house, watching the Angry Monkey show as well as Zim. He wasn't feeling like himself. He felt a big hole in his heart. But at this time, he didn't know why.

He felt like crying. He loved Dib like a brother. But he just couldn't find a connection to Zim whatsoever. He knew what he had to do.

"D-Dib…" he said, tugging on Dib's shirt.

"What?" Dib asked.

"I know you don't want me living with Zim but… can I go visit him? Just for a few hours?"

Dib looked into GIR's eyes. He saw how much he wanted this.

"Okay." Dib said reluctantly, putting on his shoes. GIR put his on and they started walking.

Dib turned around and walked home once GIR was on the porch. GIR knocked on the door. No one answered. He opened the door a little and saw something he could not believe.

Zim was tying a rope to a hook on the ceiling. Zim didn't see GIR. But GIR's eyes widened as his whole life seemed to flash before his eyes. He remembered.

He kicked the stool that Zim was standing on and Zim fell on his butt. GIR looked straight ahead. Not even at Zim. He was beginning to remember everything. Including how Zim used to treat him. And how much GIR ignored it. How much GIR cared for his master. And his master was trying to kill himself.

GIR fell onto his knees. He couldn't believe this fact. He let out a loud scream that would rip a dagger through the hearts of whoever heard it. He fell onto his side and into the fetal position. He then started to cry. Zim was heartbroken.

"I'll be a good boy. I promise…" GIR said repeatedly as he sobbed. Zim didn't know what to do.

"G-GIR…calm down…" Zim said. This made GIR cry more.

"GIR…I'm alright…please stop crying!" Zim said.

Zim picked GIR up and GIR stopped crying. They both sighed with relief.

GIR immediately hugged Zim. He could hear Zim sobbing but no matter what, GIR wouldn't let go.

"I remember you now." GIR said, "It all came back to me."


	7. Sick

**Zim's eyes widened.**

"**Y-you remember me now?"**

**GIR nodded. Then he smiled.**

"**You smell like bubble gum," he said sweetly. Zim put him down and with that, he went to the kitchen to make waffles. He made a mix and put it in the waffle iron. Then, he sat on the couch with GIR.**

"**Dib knows you're here…right?" Zim asked. GIR nodded.**

"**But he only wants me here for a bit." GIR said. **

"**Oh. Okay…" Zim said, then sighed as he began twisting his fingers through the curls in GIR's hair. "I'm sorry…" he said.**

"**It's okay…but why did you do…that?" GIR asked.**

"**I have my reasons." Zim said.**

"**M'kay." GIR said, sitting in Zim's lap and falling asleep before the waffles were ready. But he woke up about an hour later to the sound of the doorbell. But a few seconds after he woke up, he realized that he didn't feel so good.**

"**Hey." Dib said, picking GIR up to give him a piggyback ride.**

"**Bye-bye." GIR said weakly waving to Zim. But GIR realized something when he went outside.**

**It was snowing!**

**But Dib hadn't brought GIR an extra jacket- and GIR was feeling horrible. But he insisted on walking himself and not being carried.**

**Dib's house wasn't that far, but because of the snow, it would take about an hour to get there. On top of that, Dib was walking slow so GIR could keep up. He noticed that GIR didn't look very lively.**

"**Are you okay? Do you want to borrow my coat?" Dib asked.**

"**N-no." GIR said, "I'm fine."**

**Then when they were about halfway to the house, Dib noticed that GIR continuously tripped over his own feet. Then finally, GIR fell face first into the snow.**

**Dib quickly wrapped him in his coat, sat on his knees, and held GIR.**

"**Are you okay?" Dib asked GIR.**

**GIR shook his head.**

"**N-no." GIR said, "I…I c-can't move." he said with a shiver.**

"**The hospital…it's just around the corner…" Dib said.**

"**No." GIR said, "Hospitals are scary."**

**Dib sat with GIR for awhile. And GIR was in a horrible state. His face was very pale.**

"**Please let me take you to the hospital." Dib finally said.**

"**o-okay…" GIR said. Dib picked GIR up. And a few minutes later GIR's breathing became labored and unsteady. So Dib had to hurry.**

**He quickly got GIR into the ER. Then he called Zim on his cell phone and told him everything. But after Dib hung up…**

**He broke down in the waiting room.**

**Sad? It might get sadder in the next chapter.**


	8. Almost the end but not quite

After finding out about what had happened, Zim was in the waiting room with Dib in about a half hour. Finally, the nurse came out with a chart. She had told them what was wrong with GIR.

"He's suffering from… heart failure." she said. Zim and Dib could tell that the nurse was really trying not to cry, "He…he's in a coma." she said.

"Can we… see him?" Dib asked.

"Of course." the nurse said, leading them into the room.

That wasn't GIR. It couldn't be. He looked lifeless. Pale. Unmoving. And he was possibly on his deathbed.

Zim quickly wiped away the tears that spilled from his eyes. He hated having people see him cry. He sat next to GIR and moved the hair from GIR's face.

Again, GIR's breathing was labored.

But he didn't wake up.

Zim and Dib both gave GIR a hug. It may have been the last hug they could give him.

"I'm sorry…" Dib said to GIR, knowing GIR couldn't hear him. Dib began to sob. "You're the best brother anyone could EVER have… and I want you to know that."

Just then GIR woke up and gave Dib a hug. This surprised everyone.

"You too." he said, not letting go. His heart rate began to slow down. Then he looked up at Zim and Dib.

"I'm going to die…aren't I?" he asked.

"I…I don't know…" Zim answered. Dib punched Zim on the arm.

"Don't tell him that." he whispered.

"Well, I can't lie to him…" Zim said with a sigh.

"I don't… I don't wanna die… you guys are the bestest… and I want to be with you guys…and go to skool, and get a job, and be married someday…"

Dib and Zim didn't know what to say. But GIR's heart rate was just getting slower and slower.

"I'm not sure you're…going to be able to do that…"

This didn't come from Zim's mouth this time.

Dib said it. He was even beginning to doubt that GIR would make it.

GIR began to cry.

"But I… I love you guys…I can't leave you…" GIR said with a sob.

"We love you too," Dib said, putting his hand on GIR's head.

GIR was starting to find it very hard to breathe.

Zim pressed the button to call in the nurse. She quickly got the doctor in.

Zim and Dib sat in the waiting room again. They expected the worst. But they hoped for the best.


	9. goodbye

While Zim and Dib waited, they could hear GIR. He seemed to be screaming and crying in pain. Zim and Dib just looked at each other.

That's when the nurse came back out.

"We…we're losing him." she said. "But he wants to see you guys again."

Zim and Dib walked into the room where GIR seemed to be sweating with fear.

GIR immediately wrapped his arms around both Zim and Dib.

"Tell Gaz that I'm sorry that she doesn't like me. And tell my rubber piggy that I love him." GIR said, taking a shaky, unsteady sigh. "You guys are the best big brothers ever and I love you."

They both held GIR's hand. GIR was shaking.

"You'll be fine..." Dib said, smoothing GIR's hair back.

"No," GIR said, "I was made out of garbage. I wasn't meant to last this long."

"It doesn't matter what you were made of." Zim said, "You were the best SIR anyone could ever have."

"And if you ever see them again… thank the Tallests for me." GIR said.

"The Tallests? Why?" Zim asked.

"Because without them, I wouldn't know you or Dib." GIR said.

That's when his face turned purple. He took a few gasps but before they could call in the nurse…

A steady tone was heard. GIR's heart had stopped.

"I'm sorry." Dib said quietly.

The doctors rushed in but it was too late.

Dib took one more look at GIR's lifeless body then he started to run. He ran until he got outside. Then he sat on his knees in the freezing cold snow.

_Why, God? Why? _he thought.

**should I keep updating?**


	10. Choices

"Dib!" Zim yelled, finding him outside crying.

"Leave me alone…" Dib said.

"Listen… I know he was special to you… he was special to all of us… but sometimes you just have to let it go…"

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU SPENT YEARS WITH HIM! YOU KNEW HIM BETTER THAN ANYONE!" Dib screamed as tears spilled down his face.

"But Dib… Life goes on…"

"Yeah…for you…" Dib said.

"And you too… Dib, you have to live with the fact that he's gone."

"No. I can't. Life just won't be the same without him… he was my… little brother… and the four and a half weeks he lived with me, we did everything together. He loved life and he didn't want nor did he deserve to die…"

"So what can we do?"

"I don't know about you, Zim, but I just can't live like this…"

"What do you mean?" Zim asked, hoping he wasn't going to make the same mistake that Zim had almost made not long ago.

"I…I'm going to kill myself." Dib said. 

Zim wasn't happy with this. He pinned Dib against a nearby brick wall.

"No! You're not going to kill yourself! GIR wouldn't want that, now would he? He…he wouldn't want you to take your life away because he lost his!"

Dib was dumbfounded.(A/N: Am I just weird for liking that word? DUMBFOUNDED…heehee…)

Then he finally said something.

"Maybe that's just the way… it has to be…" Dib said, getting out of Zim's grip and running. Zim lost sight of him but soon found him by a river. He was on the bridge and by the railing. But instead of jumping, he sat down and just stared at the flowing water.

_Why couldn't I just die instead, _Dib thought to himself, _I don't deserve to live. For all of the mistakes I've made…And all I ever seem to think about is myself and all of these lies about the paranormal… nobody cares about me… I'm just…me…_

"Dib what're you doing?" Zim asked, sitting next to him.

No answer.

"Dib, you don't have to take your life away…because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I care about you and wouldn't want to see something horrible happen to you. You're my only friend left and I can't lose you too."

Dib thought for awhile.

"Okay. I'll live for you." he said.

"Thanks, Dib." Zim said, "I'm going back to the hospital. You can go on to my house if you like."

"O-okay." Dib agreed, getting up and walking into the direction of Zim's house. He opened the door.

The house was just too quiet without GIR. Things would never be the same without him.

**I'm not done yet! ****J**


	11. losing it

Dib soon curled up on the couch and cried himself to sleep. He hoped that when he woke up, everything would be normal again and GIR would be right there with a heart-warming smile. If only…

But he woke up at about 3am to Zim- and he was talking to himself. The TV kept turning on and off and the channels were changing as well.

"Z-Zim…what're you doing?" Dib asked, then noticed that Zim was pretty much asleep. Zim continued to play around with the remote.

"I-I made… a time machine… now we can go back in time and save GIR…" Zim said.

"Zim…-"

"Or we can get a bunch of balloons and fly up to heaven and see him."

"Zim. You're asleep-"

"And once we get him back to the present… we can… we can make him waffles… wouldn't that be g-great, Dib?"

"Yes… it would," Dib said, "But it's just… not possible. Now please turn off the TV so I can sleep…"

"The monkey…" Zim said to himself, "Let's have his favorite show on for when he comes back…"

Dib smacked the back of Zim's head and he fell to the ground. Finally, he was somewhat awake.

"W-why did you do that?" Zim asked, obviously tired, "And why is the TV on?"

"You…you started acting weird." Dib said.

"What do you mean?"

"Talking to yourself. Saying that the TV was a time machine and you wanted to use it to prevent GIR from…dying…"

"Oh." Zim said, walking outside and sitting on the porch. Dib went into the kitchen and made coffee. After he drank some, he found Zim outside with his face buried into his arms. He could hear him sobbing.

"Zim…" Dib said, sitting next to him.

Zim didn't say anything.

"Zim…I made coffee…" Dib said, knowing it wouldn't cheer him up, "Please don't cry…you're making me cry…" he said, wiping a few tears that he couldn't help letting out.

"I'm sorry…" Zim said, looking over at Dib, "It's just that… I miss him so much…and I just feel like it's my fault he's gone."

"Y-your fault?" Dib asked, "how could it be your fault?"

"I just feel like… I could have prevented it somehow…"

Dib sighed.

"I'm going to make toast. Do you want any?" he asked Zim.

"No." Zim said, remembering how GIR loved breakfast. Well, he loved food in general- except for vegetables.

Dib walked inside and put some toast in the toaster. He sat on the couch and stared blankly at the angry monkey on TV.

After he ate his toast, he went back outside. Zim was asleep on the porch.

"Zim…" Dib said, shaking him awake.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Come in the house. It's snowing and you don't even have a jacket."

"Okay." Zim agreed, walking inside and sitting on the couch next to Dib.

"Dib…" Zim said, getting his attention.

"yes?"

"D-do you think that… GIR is okay?"

"Of course." Dib said, "he's in a better place."

"But… what if he got lost…trying to get to heaven…?"

"He's fine. Trust me. Now please get some sleep. You look tired." Dib said.

"Alright…" Zim said, getting a blanket and falling asleep on the floor. Dib remained on the couch. But he couldn't go back to sleep. And one reason was that Zim was mumbling in his sleep.

"I missed you…" Zim said in his sleep, "I was so worried. Why did you leave like that?"

Dib wasn't about to wake Zim up- he wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I made you waffles…do you like that? Dib missed you too… please never leave us again…"

Somebody's losing it.


	12. Zim goes crazy and stuff

Dib continued to listen to Zim's nonsense.

"C-can you teach me how to fly?" Zim asked.

"What?" Dib asked without realizing it.

"Teach me how to fly."

"What do you mean?" Dib asked, clueless.

"Like Tinker Bell."

"O-okay…" Dib said, catching on to that Zim thought he was GIR.

"And…teach me how to dougie…"

"…sure…"

"Here's ten dollars. Would you like some ice cream? I know you like chocolate…" Zim said.

"Okay." Dib said, playing along.

"Let's go to the park."

"Sounds like fun."

"And we can go to the Krazy Taco afterwards. Would that be fun?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go." Zim said.

"But I didn't finish my ice cream."

"You can finish it on the way there."

"Okay."

"There's the pet store. Would you like to look at the puppies?"

"Sure."

"Would you like me to buy you one?" Zim asked.

"That would be nice."

"This one's a Chihuahua. Do you like it?"

"It's cute."

"How could you say that? Chihuahuas are scary creatures!"

"I-I'm sorry! But I like this…beagle over here…"

"I thought so. Would you like me to get it for you?"

"uh…okay…" Dib said.

"Where are you going?"

"I…don't know…" Dib said, not knowing where Zim was going with this.

"DON'T LEAVE!" Zim screamed, waking himself up.

"I'm sorry." Zim said to Dib, "Did I wake you up?"

"No." Dib said, looking at the clock. It was now 5am. The sun hadn't come up yet.

Zim sighed and stood up. He walked into the bathroom and didn't come out for awhile. Dib walked by the door. He was going to ask Zim if he was alright but he heard him sobbing and he felt it was best to leave him alone.

Dib went back into the living room and found GIR's old rubber pig on the floor. He picked it up and made it squeak. That's when Dib thought of some of GIR's last words.

_Tell my piggy that I love him._

Dib looked down at the pig when this thought crossed his mind.

"GIR…wants you to know that he loves you." Dib said to the pig. He felt a little crazy afterwards, but hey, it was one of GIR's final wishes.

He continued to squeak the pig until Zim came out. He had finally stopped crying… but not for long. He saw the pig that Dib was holding. He picked it up and held it.

"He didn't get to say goodbye to his pig." Zim said.

"I know." Dib said. Then there was a knock on the door.

Dib opened it and to his surprise, it was Gaz.

"Dib…where's GIR… I want to apologize for being so mean to him…"

Zim buried his face in his arms and cried again.

"He…he's gone…" Dib said.

"G-gone?" Gaz asked. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"He…died at the hospital…just yesterday." Dib said, holding in his tears.

"No." Gaz said, "But I…I never got to tell him how sorry I am!"

"I know…but he wants you to know that he's sorry about whatever he does that makes you unhappy."

"No. this isn't right. I…need him to know…to know that I don't hate him."

"I'm afraid that it's too late for that." Dib said with a sigh.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TREATED HIM HOW YOU DID! HE…HE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!" Zim choked out through tears. He sobbed a few times afterward.

"I…understand." Gaz said as her eyes began to tear up a bit.

"No. NOBODY DESERVES TO BE TREATED IN THE WAY THAT YOU TREATED HIM! YOU…YOU…MONSTER!"

Gaz let a few tears run down her cheeks. Then she openly cried out loud in her arms.

"I'm so sorry…" she said repeatedly.

"It's alright, Gaz…" Dib said, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"HE DIED FOR PETE'S SAKE! NO, IT'S NOT OKAY!" Zim yelled as tears spilled out.

"You don't have to yell…" Dib said.

"I DO! BECAUSE-"

"GIR wouldn't want you to act like that."

Zim looked at the floor and sighed.

"I-I guess you're right…I'm sorry…" he said.

Gaz sat on the couch in between Zim and Dib.

"He's pretty bad at holding himself together…" Gaz whispered, walking to the kitchen to make coffee for herself.


	13. I forgot what this chapter was about

"Hey, Zim… wanna go to the movies later?" Dib asked with a small smile.

"Nah."

"Do you want to hang out at the park?"

"Nah."

"Come on…"

"Nah."

"Please!"

"QUIT NAGGING!"

"…fine… so you really just want to sit here for the rest of your life? And do absolutely nothing while you mourn? Is that what you want?"

"Yes." Zim said.

"Can we go home then?" Dib asked, though he didn't really want to.

"No. stay here."

"No."

"Fine. I'll go to the park." Zim said, putting on a jacket and slipping on his boots. Dib and Gaz did the same. Gaz was only going because she didn't have anything better to do.

As soon as they got there, Zim sat down on a bench by himself.

GIR used to like going to that park with Zim.

He liked to sit on THAT bench with him.

Without him, the world seemed boring. Everything seemed to go in slow motion and everything was quiet. Too quiet.

Gaz and Dib were eating ice cream cones in the kiddie area while Zim was on the bench. He just watched them.

Then someone walked over. She had dark hair and a black cat. She looked a little beat up.

Zim instantly knew who this was. It was Tak.

"I managed to find my way back to this stupid planet. You left me for dead!"

"T-Tak?…that was years ago…" Zim said.

"Yes. But my ship that took me years to repair was destroyed on the way here and-"

"Oh boo-hoo. Poor you." Zim said, then his eyes were fixed on Mimi. He wished that he still had a SIR. And just as that crossed his mind, Tak started asking questions.

"I see you have a better disguise now." Tak said.

"No. the Tallests turned me human."

"What about your SIR?" Tak asked.

"He…was turned human…" Zim said with a sigh.

"GIR, right? Where is he?"

"Dead. He died yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Tak asked, then she spoke words that Zim never thought would come out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry." she said giving Zim a light hug.

Zim looked over at Gaz and Dib when she pulled away. They were still eating ice cream.

Zim would have said, 'it's okay.' but to him it wasn't.


	14. sorry about this

Sorry about this. I know you're gonna h8 meh now…

My computer broke. You won't hear from me for awhile. But when you do, I'll continue each story that I have to finish, including this one.

I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the funeral. But anyway, don't hate me for this 'cause its not my fault my laptop is down. I'll tell you what, I don't have $1500 for a new laptop but I WILL try my best to get a small job so I can pay for a new one.

Hope things get better and I'm truly sorry,

Girlovesmoosey


	15. The ending

(Last chapter! My laptop is doing no better! I'm on my mom's computer and I'm working on a few fics 4om here. Sorry if the end is a little…rushed…I was in a hurry.)

Days passed.

Nothing.

Just a bit of funeral planning.

They would invite people who knew gir from all the rave parties he went to. The days seemed endless and the smallest footstep sounded like shattering glass. To Zim, that is.

Zim just didn't eat- as if he wasn't thin enough.

"Zim," Dib finally said, "You're going to have to eat sometime."

"I'm not hungry." He sighed, looking out the window of the plain old house he lived in.

Dib sighed and made coffee.

"I'll be at the park." He said.

"No!" Zim exclaimed.

That's how they stayed in the house all day that day. Zim refused to leave and he refused to let Dib go anywhere- he didn't want to be left alone.

The next day was the funeral. About 200 people came other than Zim, Dib, Gaz, Tak, and Mimi. It was at a nice church and Claire De Lune was playing softly in the back. After a few people spoke, Zim got up to say something.

First it was a sigh, lead by words only from his heart.

"There were times…when I said things to him that I didn't mean, and each of those things that I said pain me to this day. When he left, all he left behind were a few rubber pigs and a dagger in my heart which could never be removed. At this point, I believe that no one is to blame. Gir's heart wasn't frail but simply too awesome for Earth." He said and sat down. Then Dib stood up.

"I've known Gir for maybe a few years." He said, "I wish it had been longer because we weren't very close until about a month or two ago. By then, we were much closer than friends. More like brothers…I had always wanted a little brother- not that I wasn't thankful for a sister. But I wanted someone to relate to and someone who wasn't just a boring old couch potato. So, I like to say that, yes, he was like a little brother to me. The little brother I never had."

Everyone clapped. Then after that, a few more people came to speak. Surprisingly, Gaz and Tak didn't say a word the whole time.

In the end it was about 9:00 PM and Dib had used up like twelve boxes of tissues but Zim didn't shed a tear.

"Z-Zim…" Dib asked, "Why didn't you cry at all?"

"Because, human worm baby, I have a feeling that Gir's just fine. And if he were here, he wouldn't want us to cry."

Dib smiled a little. He looked up into the night sky and whispered,

"I hope to see you again someday, …little brother."

The end.


End file.
